A Little Gift From Poseidon
by ahundreddoves
Summary: Two in the morning and it's raining? Annabeth and Percy think it's almost too good to be true. Future!fic, fluffy stuff. Prompt: rain


**AN:** I actually wrote this about a year or so ago, before SON. Gah, I miss these two, and waiting for Mark Of Athena is killing me. Also - nope, I can't stay away from FF, and yeah, I think it's safe to start posting here again! Expect lots of old PJO fic as a form of celebration!

* * *

Percy was fast asleep with Annabeth stumbled into the bedroom (her cause of clumsiness, she argued with herself, was the darkness and her bleary eyes). That project for the new mall... it was crazy. Crazy _awesome_, Annabeth grinned as she groped for an invisible drawer, and upon finding it, proceeded to fish out more nightclothes than she'd need to wear at one go.

_Grapevines_. Yeah, that was it. She'd drape them – Annabeth yawned gigantically – all over the building and make them cling and grow softly around the pillars. Oh Gods, the pillars. Marble, and she was going to_make sure_the other architects agreed.

A sudden thought made Annabeth glance sharply at her sleeping husband. Gods. Percy could smell her architecture fetish from a mile away, and always made it a point to tell her, sometimes gently, sometimes in a sort-of annoyed way, sometimes just plain bored, to stop drinking or she was up for a serious hangover. "Drinking" and "hangover" was figurative Percy-ness for "architecture" and "sleeping until 10 AM on a work day." (They almost never drank, except at celebrations. Duh.) Sometimes she appreciated his concern, sometimes she just wished he'd stop nagging at her to get some sleep. And right now, in her present state of mind, Annabeth half-expected him to sit bolt upright in bed and carry out the latter.

_Wake. Up_, she told herself firmly. _You need to shower and sleep, okay? So do that and leave the plans and blueprints at the table._Somewhat more awake, she put away the unneeded pajamas, stepped into the lit bathroom, and shut the door.

It was a cool spring night and the clouds were heavy. By the time Annabeth had showered, put on her pajamas, and brushed her teeth, she could hear something totally different from the shower or water flowing from the tap on the basin in front of her. It was a sound akin to water, but it was less controlled. _It sounded like the sea._Throwing the bathroom window open to let out the steam, Annabeth gasped as the wind swept into her, bringing with it a fresh, ice cool serving of rain.

_Rain?_

_When one is a demigod,_ Annabeth frowned, _it never rains when one wants it to._

The worst day of a quest?

Definitely.

An official interview with Hera on Mount Olympus?

_Floods._

But never at 2 AM, getting ready to crawl into bed where one's adorable doofus of a husband is waiting for one.  
She wanted to feel suspicious – Annabeth was never not suspicious of anything – but the wind blew around her again, and this time it felt almost like a caress. _Okay_, she thought wearily. _I am way too tired, and this wind feels friendly somehow_.

She mouthed a thank-you upwards. As to who she was thanking she had no idea, but perhaps it was Poseidon who had sent them this gods-ly shower. Annabeth had grown to love her father-in-law drastically in the short period of six months that she'd been married, much to Athena's chagrin. He was always so much more laidback (than her mother), and he went out of his way to send sea breezes when the sun burned at her from the sky (definitely Hera's doing).

She ambled out of the bathroom, pausing in the doorway to let her eyes adjust to the sudden darkness. When the black had become dark blue light, and the nightstand, bed, and crazily sprawled-out Percy were visible, she padded forward, savouring the sound of the rain as it smattered against their house and rattled their windowpanes playfully. The hairs on her arms rose and she shivered, parting the curtains and looking out. There was not a thing to be seen but heavy grey downpour, and somehow that felt magical – like they were isolated from the rest of the world, finally alone and finally able to catch a few hours of sleep just like any normal couple.

Annabeth climbed into bed. Percy had surprised her with his stubbornness for the left side, which was next to the wall, and they full-on fought over it one day. She would've totally won if it weren't for a sudden unusual wifely sentiment which made her pause mid-fight, call off the duel, and give up the left side to a confused Percy. "I'm just really happy being married to you," she told him simply as she kissed his cheek, "and sleeping in the same bed... I'd rather have that and risk falling off the right side than be alone by myself." Annabeth smiled at the memory – six months later and she'd never fallen off.

A cool damp breeze whipped into the room, making her slip under the covers with a yelp. Another smile stretched across her face at how warm and cosy the bed was – Percy was like her very own no-electricity-required heater.

Pressing her lips to his ear she murmured, "Seaweed Brain, it's raining."

He stirred, felt for her blindly, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Annabeth repeated herself and received a dazed, "What?" and then, "There's no way."

Percy sighed and opened his eyes sleepily. "Wise Girl, you know how it never rains when..." He trailed off. "I'm dreaming, right? Because my luck has never been this good before."

Annabeth laughed. "The fates are kind," she whispered below the noise and crash of the rain.

"For the first time," he mused drily, leaning in to kiss her lightly. "Wise Girl, don't tell me it's four in the morning and that you just got in from your building plans."

"It's two, not four."

"Hey, that's an improvement. Congrats."

She laughed and flicked his arm before hugging him close. "Any word from Chiron?"

"Um... no."

"Percy, I have a lie detector in my head -"

He knew that line. "Whoa, okay, okay. He said to tell you that the camp has plans for an extension of a few cabins. Your feet are _cold_."

"Sorry. I think they like the fact that it's raining. Did he say which cabins?"

Annabeth had tried to keep the excitement out of her voice but Percy heard it and groaned.

"Wait a sec. How am I going to know if you won't go all out and forget to eat, sleep, and come home?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I promise I'll eat, sleep, and come home."

"Do you swear on the river Styx?"

"Oh my _gods_, Percy."

He gave in, grinning. "The cabin that needs the most extension is Apollo. Then Hecate, Aphrodite, Morpheus, and Ares."

"We're out of building materials for Morpheus! Percy, I need to tell Chiron."

"Hey, you promised me you wouldn't do anything nuts. Calling Chiron in the middle of the night happens to fall under that category. And anyway, he pretty much knows all about it."

"Okay, then... I'll just call him first thing tomorrow."

They were both falling asleep when Annabeth murmured, "Is it still raining?"

Percy lifted his head. "Yeah, actually. Weird. I hope I don't get attacked by the Minotaur tomorrow."

"I don't think you will. How does it feel? I mean... like, you're the son of Poseidon and all that."

"I don't know. There isn't a lot of sea in rain."

"It's still water," Annabeth reasoned.

"I guess so. It probably reminds me most of my dad." The bed sheets rustled as Percy shifted.

"I love your dad."

Percy glanced at her. Okay, she was three-quarters asleep. Maybe she didn't really love his dad, because she was supposed to hate him and...

"I love you, Seaweed Brain." She sighed drowsily and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Um, yeah. I love you too." But she was asleep before Percy had finished his sentence, so he kissed her cheek almost bashfully and came to the half-right conclusion that she was tipsy from little too much architecture.

And he lay awake, listening to the rain pour down.


End file.
